


独占

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Shameimaru Aya





	独占

想了想还是要圆满一下自己小学五年级喜欢上的cp，当年确实吃的灵梦攻  
学园paro，毫无文学价值的小甜饼，写完感觉自己的少女心都耗尽了

《独占》

灵梦讨厌记者。因此当她从闹钟单调枯燥的铃音中醒来，并对上冷冰冰的相机镜头时，立即清醒了一大半，迅速起身横眉竖眼地抓住文的手腕。那截露在晨曦空气中的皓腕是温暖的，沾染着沐浴露清爽的芬芳。  
拍我的睡脸很有意思吗？她克制着自己不要在文洁白的肌肤上掐出淡红月牙，你就那么想拍我满脸油腻、头发纠缠的样子？  
别这么说啦！灵梦的睡颜明明很可爱——痛痛痛……文做出委屈巴巴的样子，我又不会让照片外传！我当然是要独占可爱的灵梦啊！  
她说这话时，灵梦注意到她已经化好了妆，睫毛乌黑蜷曲如同橱窗里的法国娃娃，她看文也像隔着层玻璃，总觉得那不是真正的文。她伸手确认性地轻轻戳了下文富有弹性的脸，抹下来一点腮红，绕进指端的纹路，迤逦成携着落樱流远的溪涧。文，我饿了，她说。  
文慌张起来：我刚才煎了蛋卷……可是灵梦已经扯着她的领带，在布料上方攥出一丝丝褶皱，顺势仰起头给她一个深吻，并不太愉快地尝到一点口红微妙的塑料味。文软软地推开灵梦，双眼蒙上一层裹着情欲的水汽，如初秋时分缥缈缭绕的河雾：灵梦……你还没刷牙呢。灵梦挑眉，所以呢？你嫌弃我？文退后几步，陪笑：没有，没有。灵梦，我先去上班啦，不用太想我哦！  
不出半分钟，客厅便传来木门重重锁上的声音。显然文并不想牺牲工作时间替她解决生理需求。她叠好被子去洗漱。然后她坐在餐桌前，吃文给她煎的蛋卷。入口的鸡蛋柔软、香甜，且与文一样寡淡。谁都不会想到，她们两人中间欲望更强烈的竟然会是灵梦。不过考虑到她们迥异的性格与价值观，这似乎又是必然的。无论如何，灵梦希望文以后不要再穿戴整齐妆容精致地出现在刚睡醒的自己面前——她那副样子教人想要把她弄得乱七八糟。  
之后灵梦也去上班。她上了个好大学，且误打误撞选了个好专业，毕业后捞到一份坐办公室的高薪工作。相比之下文要辛苦得多。灵梦曾经跟她谈过，认为自己这份工作便已经足够撑起她们二人的世界，但文激烈地反对，表示自己好不容易走上了想走的路，绝不可能放弃。于是她们之后再没有提起这件事。灵梦不否认自己理解不了文对记者这份工作的热爱，但她始终默默地陪伴和支持着文。

她们相识在高中，那时灵梦和现在一样讨厌记者。在那个小镇，她自小被视作天才，且由于她较为特殊的身世，当地记者像挖掘到宝石一样吹嘘她，以及夸大她的孤苦。因此最初，她确实对身为校园记者的文没什么好感，尤其她们第一次见面时文还不由分说地拍下了她的照片。  
你好，我的名字是射命丸文！黑发及肩的清秀少女笑得开朗，你刚才微笑的样子真的很好看。灵梦微怔，这时少女把相机递到她眼前，于是她看见自己嘴角微微上扬的温柔模样。少女说：博丽同学，平时在学校里看见你，你似乎都不开心。灵梦心中一动，藏在心底的话语脱口而出：学校的梨花开了。少女顺着她的视线望过去，果真看见一片细碎密匝的洁白梨花，在绿叶娆娆中白得纯粹。她收回目光，放低了声音道：放心吧，我不会让照片外传的。不过，你以后要多笑一点哦。她脖子上挂着笨重的相机，啪嗒啪嗒地小步跑远，灵梦似乎看到了她耳根处淡淡的绯红。  
后来学校搞了很多次校园之星一类的玩意儿，理所当然地几乎每次都找上灵梦。她一向是拒绝提供照片的，但每次她总能在光荣榜或校园报上看到自己的照片，而且无一例外拍得不差，把她立如芍药坐如牡丹的沉静气质很好地衬托了出来。灵梦忍了很久，最终还是沉不住气，去记者部把射命丸文揪了出来，并当面告诉她：你的偷拍技术真的很糟糕。  
文委屈地大喊：我那是光明正大地拍！我真要偷拍，你才抓不到我呢！  
这次重逢让她们莫名地熟识起来，她们开始一起吃饭，一起跑操场，一起自习，甚至是一起在假日时逛街。文第一次看见灵梦的常服时还啧啧称奇了一番，说：我还以为你是那种放假也穿校服的类型……获得灵梦一个爆栗。

那时灵梦最大的痛苦在于，她分明知道自己喜欢上了文，也从来不缺乏向心仪之人表白的勇气，但她就是没法将真心道出，不为什么，就因为她们都是女孩子。灵梦自懂事以来就没有怕过什么，但她很怕文觉得她恶心，于是索性说服自己暂且沉溺于得之不易的友谊当中。

转机发生在她们认识第二年的一个春日午后。那时文作为记者部部长，掌管着记者部活动室的钥匙，逐渐地有了在活动室午休的习惯。灵梦偶尔会去找她。那个午后，灵梦打开活动室的门，刚想打招呼，就看见文侧着头伏在桌子上睡觉。她睡得很沉，瘦削肩膀因呼吸而一起一伏，半埋在臂弯里的侧脸恬静得不可思议。灵梦心中泛起涟漪：看来，即使是因行动力迅猛被戏称为风神少女的文，也会有累的时候啊。  
春寒料峭，文却只穿着一件单薄的短袖。灵梦想了想，脱下自己的外套，轻柔地披在文的肩上——不管怎么说，睡着的人更容易着凉。  
做了这件事之后，灵梦开始读一本一个月前就在读的书，却好像怎么都静不下心来。正当她无聊时，恰好看见了文放在一旁的相机。文的拍照技术是公认的优秀，因此灵梦抱着欣赏静物风景的心情，浏览起相机里的照片。  
然而浏览几张照片过后，她不禁目瞪口呆了。文的相机里有太多太多灵梦的身影：灵梦费力地舔冰棍上不住滴落的糖汁；灵梦一手托腮一手百无聊赖地转笔；灵梦站在桥上盯着湖水里五彩斑斓的鱼儿……她不断匆匆摁下切换键，得到的结论是文坚持每天至少拍一张她的照片。她半带惊骇地想起一年前文那句“我真要偷拍，你才抓不到我呢”——不得不承认，文确实很适合当记者。  
文醒来后面对的便是一个如审判官的灵梦。灵梦把相机推到她眼前，说射命丸文你是不是暗恋我？尚还睡眼惺忪的文脸颊蓦地涨红，结结巴巴道：我不是，灵梦，你听我解释……灵梦不耐烦地打断：解释什么，你会孜孜不倦地偷拍你的好朋友？我不信，文，你绝对暗恋我。文支支吾吾了几秒，突然哭了起来：是啊灵梦，我喜欢你，最喜欢了，可是你能接受吗？你难道不会觉得我很不正常吗？现在你应该要和我绝交了吧？  
那凄凉的哽咽声让灵梦也有些眼角发热。她装作不经意地抹去溢出的泪水，说：怎么可能跟你绝交，我也最喜欢文了啊。

在博丽灵梦漫长的前半生中，射命丸文是第一个愿意记录下她的美好的人。她的身上有一道可怖奇异的疮疤，于是几双粘着盐的手兴奋地撕扯开她的皮肉，让世人都来看她的丑陋脓血与森然白骨，说一句：看，她是多么坚强与勇敢。然而事实上她既不坚强也不勇敢。她只是不得不那样做。  
太多的人称她为天才，惟有文，仅有文，不觉得她是天才。或者说文承认她是天才，但与此同时她做到了把灵梦看作一个普通的，也即可以被爱的女孩子。在无数隐秘的时刻，文摁下快门，将灵梦的平凡，将灵梦不经意间流露出的喜悦——将灵梦与别的少女一般美好的青春记录在相机里，也记录在心里。灵梦有过许多照片，但只有在文的相机中，她才是笑着的。文以一个暗恋者特有的敏锐与细腻，一次次地捕捉到灵梦冷涩外表下的柔软。她的爱是滤镜，抚平了灵梦身上无数的针芒。

之后她们顺理成章地成为了恋人。有趣的是文平日里没少在校园报的一角讨论校内的情侣以及准情侣们，到她自己有了恋人时，却畏畏缩缩地不敢言语了。反而是讨厌这类话题的灵梦，第一次滥用了学生会会长的职权，强迫文把她们交往的消息印在了报纸上。  
质疑的声音不是没有，文一度对此十分纠结，走在学校里都是低着头的。相比之下灵梦要淡定得多，周遭的非议对她而言无异于一阵无关紧要的风从身后飘过，文受她的影响，渐渐地也不再在意他人的言论。  
后来的事情很简单：文为了能与灵梦考同一个大学发奋学习，平稳而充实的大学四年里她们一直在一起。期间文带着灵梦去见了父母——或者说灵梦扯着文去见了文的父母。虽然他们一开始表现出了令文感到尴尬的惊讶，但冷静下来并经过深思熟虑后还是表示他们不会干涉文的恋情，何况他们还是挺喜欢灵梦的。大学毕业后她们同居，尽管偶尔会有小吵小闹，却总能在微笑与亲吻中重归于好。

灵梦下班早，回到家后，她慢条斯理地洗菜做饭——晚饭一向是回家比较早的她来准备。  
她一边让清水流过指隙，一边注视着新鲜菜叶上的水珠想，等文回来，她要做的第一件事就是把文推倒在沙发上，在晚饭前先饱餐一顿——或是事先放好洗澡水哄骗文进浴室然后直接在里面做。怎样都可以——灵梦只知道文让自己忍耐了一整个白天，因此，夜晚该是文作出补偿的时候了。  
毕竟，灵梦虽然讨厌记者，却深爱着文。

END


End file.
